Drømmespejlet
by Devil Veela
Summary: Denne FF er opdelt i one shots; men rammerne og omgivelserne er stadig de samme. Handlingen vil ikke blive kronologisk, og du vil derfor opleve, at der bliver sprunget meget i tid, kapitel for kapitel. Jeg oplyser selvfølgelig hvor i tiden vi befinder os.
1. Intro Spejlet

**Intro » Spejlet**

Det eneste der stod i rummet, var et kæmpe stort spejl midt ude på gulvet. Det stod bare der helt alene oplyst af det blege måneskær, der banede vej gennem de fire store vinduer. Spejlet var meget gammelt og brunplettet nogle steder. Selve rammen var af træ og var ligeså slidt af tidens tand. Øverst i rammen, var der indgraveret nogle bogstaver, som dannede sætningen: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," som betyder "Jeg viser ikke dit spejlbillede, men dit mest brændende ønske."


	2. Harry

Døren gik op …og lukkede igen. Ingen kom ind. Den åbnede bare, og lukkede igen. Lyden af døren gav ekko i det store tomme lokale. Der lød skridt i rummet. Men der var ikke en sjæl at se. Der var et øjebliks stilhed. Så lød der skridt igen. Sådan fortsatte det et stykke tid. Indtil Harry Potter tog sin usynlighedskappe af, da han var sikker på, at der ikke var andre til stede. Han gik nu over mod det store gamle spejl, og stillede sig foran det. Harry betragtede sig selv et stykke tid.

Pludselig, som spøgelser, kom en flok mennesker gående langsomt hen bag Harry. Han vendte sig ikke om; men stod bare og smilede til dem gennem spejlet. Det var hans forældre, der stod lige bag ved ham. En tåre vandrede langsomt ned af Harrys kind. Han savnede sine forældre. Selvom han ikke kunne huske dem, savnede han dem. Han var sikker på, at de var nogle fantastiske mennesker.

Han satte sig ned. Det samme, gjorde hans forældre. Han lagde en hånd på spejlet, og lod den langsomt glide ned. Hvor ville han dog så inderligt røre ved dem. Bare en sidste gang. En sidste gang, hvor han kunne huske det. Endnu flere tårer fandt vejen ned af kinderne, og han blev nødt til, at tørre dem væk. Hans mor lagde sin hånd på hans skulder, for at trøste ham. Gid han kunne føle hendes hånd. Gid han kunne tage hendes hånd, og gnide den på hans kind. Føle hendes varme.

Hans bedsteforældre og resten af hans ukendte familie stod stadigvæk oprejst og smilede ned til ham. Harry elskede bare at sidde her. Selvom han ikke kunne snakke med nogen af dem, eller føle deres nærvær, var det bare dejligt, at sidde i stilhed, og lade som om det var virkeligt.

En anden og ny skikkelse kom til syne i den fjerne ende af lokalet på samme måde som de andre. En høj, tynd, langhåret mand nærmede sig. Den del af Harrys familie, der stadig stod oprejst, smilede til den nyankomne, og trådte til side for ham, så han kunne komme frem til Harry. Det var Sirius. Han satte sig ned ved siden af James, og gav ham et stort knus. Harry ville ønske, han kunne være med i den omfavnelse. Sirius rettede nu opmærksomheden fra James til Harry. Han smilede hjerteligt til ham. Harry begyndte, at græde endnu mere. Det var ikke særlig lang tid siden, han havde set Sirius forsvinde bag sløret i Mysteriedepartementet. Han kendte Sirius, og kunne huske ham, hvilket var det sværeste af det hele.

Han ville give hvad som helst, for at få dem alle tilbage igen. Han havde ingen familie. Han følte sig ensom ved den tanke. Hvorfor ham? Han blev godt nok anset, som medlem af familien Weasley, hvilket han var lykkelig over, for det var en virkelig dejlig familie. Det var bare ikke det samme. Han var ikke knyttet til nogen gennem blod. Det var det han manglede. Hans eneste håb var, at han engang selv kunne starte alt det, han ikke havde haft i 15 år. En lille lykkelig familie, hvor hans børn ville få alt det, han ikke havde.


	3. Ginny

Ginny kom styrtende ind af døren, og skyndte sig varsomt, at lukke den igen, for ikke at larme alt for meget. Hun var tæt på, at blive opdaget af Filch, og løb derfor det sidste stykke ned af korridoren, for han ikke skulle se hende. Hun stod lidt og lyttede ved døren, for at sikre sig, at han ikke kom. Han havde heldigvis ikke set eller hørt noget. Hun havde ikke prøvet, at være ude om natten særlig mange gange indtil nu. Det var trods alt hendes første år på Hogwarts.

Hun vendte sig nu mod spejlet, og smilede for sig selv. Hun var så glad for, at have opdaget noget så dejligt, som dette spejl. Med det kunne hun flygte fra virkeligheden. Flygte fra besættelsen af dagbogen. Flygte lidt fra Romeo. Hun var bange for ham; men samtidig afhængig, og kunne derfor ikke lade være med, at kontakte ham. Hun følte hun havde huller i sin hukommelse, og det var det, hun var mest bange for.

Hun satte sig ned foran spejlet og kiggede på sig selv. Harry nærmede sig, og satte sig ned ved siden af hende.

Romeo var ikke den eneste hun var besat af. Hun var også besat af Harry Potter, og samtidig bange for ham. Ikke på samme måde som hun havde det med Romeo. Nej, hun var meget genert, og turde ikke sige noget, når han var i nærheden. Hun var simpelthen håbløs fortabt i ham. Her kunne hun leve sin drøm ud. Hun kunne sidde her, sammen med ham, uden at blive rød i hovedet.

Han lagde sin arm rundt om hende, og gav hende et knus. Hun smilede ind til spejlbilledet, af hende selv og ham. Gid det kunne blive sådan en dag. At hun kunne sidde på denne hyggelige måde, og snakke med ham. Men det kunne hun bare ikke. Det var umuligt for hende. Hvad skulle han også kunne se i hende? Hun var jo bare hans bedste vens dumme usynlige lillesøster.

Han gav hende et lille kys på kinden. Det varmede sådan i hendes hjerte, og hun smilede over hele ansigtet. Ret underligt, at et kys hun ikke engang fik, kunne vække sådanne følelser i hende. Gad vide hvordan det så ville være, at få et kys af ham i virkeligheden? Det måtte varme endnu mere. Hun havde aldrig i sit liv fået et kys af en dreng før. Men hun var jo også kun 11 år gammel.

Hun kunne sidde sådan her hele natten. Det var så hyggeligt, samtidig med, at det fik hende til at længtes endnu mere efter ham. Det gjorde helt ondt. Hun følte nogle gange, at hun manglede nogen, at snakke med om det. Hun havde tænkt på, at snakke med Hermione, som hun havde det meget godt med; men hun var bange for, at hun ville fortælle Harry det. Det var godt, at hun havde Romeo, at betro sig til. Han sladrede ikke til nogen.

Hun brød ud i en stille latter. Harry havde tvunget hendes spejlbillede ned at ligge, og begyndte at kilde hende. De så ud til, at have det rigtig sjovt sammen. Hun var sikker på, at hun ville have det lige så sjovt sammen med ham, hvis de kunne blive rigtig gode venner en dag.


	4. Romeo

Døren gled lydløst op, og ind kom Romeo. Han så meget stift ud i ansigtet, og rettede sig straks mod spejlet. Han havde lige været oppe, at snakke med rektor Dippet. De havde snakket om, at skolen ville blive lukket, hvis ikke angrebene stoppede. Romeo kunne ikke lade dette ske, da hans tid på Hogwarts var vigtig for hans fremtid. Han havde derfor besluttet sig for, ikke at åbne kammeret igen. En anden måtte have skylden for det, for at han ikke selv skulle blive mistænkt. Det blev Rubeus Hagrid, der havde en stor edderkop, som sagtens kunne blive mistænkt for, at have dræbt pigen.

Romeo gik beslutsomt over mod spejlet, og stillede sig selvsikkert foran det. Han havde hørt om dette spejl, og ville se om det var sandt, hvad folk havde fortalt om det. Han håbede på, at det kunne vise ham noget omkring hans fremtid, eller det han i hvert fald håbede på, ville ske i fremtiden. Nu havde han afbrudt sin mission på Hogwarts. Nemlig at få ryddet alt mudderblodsafskum af vejen. Han nåede kun at dræbe en enkel mudderblodspige. Det var slet ikke nok!

Nu da han ikke længere kunne fuldføre Salazar Slytherins storslåede arbejde, havde han et behov for, at se hvad der forhåbentlig ventede ham.

Det var en mørk og skyet aften, og rummet var meget dystert. Et lyn slog ned et sted udenfor, efterfulgt af et brag. Han betragtede sit attraktive udseende i spejlet, og ventede på, at der skulle ske noget. Han kiggede sig selv i øjnene, og i et splitsekund blev hans øjne røde. Han smilede tilfreds ind i spejlet. Endnu flere lyn og brag fulgte.

I lynenes skær, kunne han se nogle sorte skikkelser nærme sig bagfra. Han vendte sig om; men der var ingen. Han blev klar over, at de kun kunne ses i spejlet.

Han var sikker på, at det var hans Dødsgardister, der nærmede sig. De stillede sig i en halvcirkel med ham i centrum. Han kunne genkende nogen af dem, som nuværende elever på Hogwarts. De to sidste bar masker.

Han lignede heller ikke sig selv. Han så meget ældre ud, og nu var hans øjne konstant røde. Han lignede en vaskeægte mørk og ond troldmand. Det var lige præcis det her, han ville se.

Men nu forsvandt de Dødsgardister, han kendte fra Hogwarts. Der var nu kun de to med maskerne tilbage. De kom tættere på, og stillede sig på hver deres side af ham. Romeo så, at han nu lignede sig selv igen. Maskerne forsvandt fra de to ukendte Dødsgardister; men de to personer var stadig ligeså ukendte for ham. Det var en mand og en kvinde. Kvinden så utrolig grim og hærget ud. Hun smilede til Romeo, og lagde sin hånd på hans skulder. Han skyndte sig, at vifte den væk. Han brød sig ikke om nærkontakt med andre. Selv ikke her, hvor det ikke var virkeligt. Manden var meget flot og attraktiv, og han….han… Han lignede Romeo utrolig meget. Han kiggede forskrækket på de to fremmede. Var det hans forældre? Hans familie? En tåre kørte ned over hans kind; men han tørrede den brutalt væk, og fjernede sig hurtigt fra spejlet.

Nej! Ikke hans mudderblods far og hans blodsforræder af en mor! Han nægtede at tro, at det var dem, han så i spejlet. Han var så rasende, at han blev helt forpustet. Han rettede sin tryllestav mod spejlet. Han kiggede en sidste gang på sine forældre, smadrede spejlet og løb væk så hurtig han kunne.

Da rummet igen var tomt, fløj stumperne af spejlet op på deres plads i rammen, og spejlet stod nu helt igen, som om intet var sket.


End file.
